


Tagalong With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Revelations, Romance, fork in the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laverne discovers Carmine at a crucial moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagalong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missrhondalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/gifts).



> OK, so it didn't quite end up being a Christmas morning thing! But I think the cuteness makes up for it, no? Happy holidays! :D

“Carmine!” Laverne yelled as she banged her way into his apartment, “I brought veal scaloppini from my pop and…” She trailed off at the sight that greeted her, a completely empty apartment. Totally empty, in fact; no couches, no curtains, no nothing – stripped barer than it had been when Carmine first moved into it. Laverne went automatically into a defensive crouch. “Nobody move!” Laverne yelled. “I’ve got veal and I’m not afraid to use it!”

At the sound of her voice, Carmine emerged from the bathroom and let out a yell as he was pelted in the face by a takeout box of warm Italian food. “What’s the big idea?”

“Whaddya mean what’s the big idea?” Laverne yelled. “It looks like you got cleaned out!”

“Well, I didn’t!”

“Then why are we standing in an empty apartment with manicotti dripping down your face?”

He mopped his features. “Because you threw it?”

“Well, yeah,” she said, uncomfortable. “All right, Carmine – what’s the big deal?”

He played with his hair. Always a bad sign – either he was about to start lying or there was an uncomfortable truth coming her way. “I’m moving to New York.”

Yep, an uncomfortable truth. “Carmine, you don’t mean you’re gonna leave us all here?”

“I have to,” he said. “Now that Shirl’s married and the singing telegram place laid me off…I don’t got anything to stick around here for. So if I want a future, I’ve gotta go where the parts are, and there ain’t any out here.”’

“I kinda know how you feel. I mean, what about me?” she asked. “Pop’s busy with politics, the restaurant runs itself – all I’ve got is my job. What do you think’s holding me here?”

“Why don’t you go take a vacation, then?”

“No,” she said boldly, “take me with you.”

“Nah, Laverne,” he said, shrinking back, “that’s crazy talk.”

“Why? ‘Cause I might just be as tired of California as you are?” She squared her shoulders. “What’s the matter, Ragusa? Ya chicken?”

“Never a day in my life,” he shot back.

“Then why not?”

“Because neither of us are ready for that.”

She shrugged, reached for him and planted a kiss on his lips. “Ready now?”

He sputtered in response. “..I mean I…do you like me or something?”

“I like you awful,” she replied. “But I wasn’t gonna say anything til Shirl found her mister right. Which mighta been you. That would’ve been weird.”

“I barely knew. And now you’re with me going ‘run away’ and…”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “I’ve got enough in my bank account to get us there if I don’t buy a mattress and do buy us tickets.” She scraped a bit of veal off his collar and grinned. “So rev up that engine, Carmine – you and me are headed on an adventure that ain’t gonna stop til we say so. Are you game?”

He was game.

And fun they did indeed have – at least until they both found out that their new roommate Roger snored terribly.


End file.
